Many types of vehicles, including land vehicles, such as Jeeps, and water vehicles, such as boats, include removable soft tops to selectively provide a closed top or an open top for the vehicle.
Soft tops for vehicles also include soft windows that are often zippered into place to allow a user to open or close the soft windows as desired when the soft top is in place.
In some implementations, these soft windows may be completely removed from the soft top. However, when the soft windows are removed, the soft windows need to be properly stored to prevent scratching of the transparent material forming the soft windows.